phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.185.49.191
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:34, November 3, 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re:Message on talk page That was an automated message. I did not send it, but as an administrator, my name was signed. We are not doubting your freedom of speech - it's just an automated message. The Flash {talk} 23:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:U KIDDIN ME? Please, calm down. The image is blurry, the resolution size just does not fit it. Please do not yell at everyone who opposes the image you nominated, it's their opinion. Thank you, The Flash {talk} 21:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and just reread it - either way you scale it down it's still blurry, unfortunately. And I apologize for accusing you of general rudeness above, I just reread your statement and notice you really weren't coming off like that, just yelling, which gives off the impression of rudeness. So, yeah, sorry about that. The Flash {talk} 21:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, don't be too sorry. Like I said, it just seemed rude. Also, you might want to consider reading some of the policies and general help tips at Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Community Portal. This isn't trying to insult you like you thought when the automated message linked you to it, it's just that as you seem to be becoming active here, and all active users need to understand our rules and policies. And feel free to create an account, it's free and gets you a lot more benefits then as an IP. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 21:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, just doing my job as an administrator and helping out new users. And actually, no, that wasn't me, it was another admin (RRabbit42) who re-uploaded it. The Flash {talk} 21:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm generally inactive there. I know a lot of the article there are in bad shape, but there's not much I can do about it, except for delete them, which will definitely stir up controversy. Also, I'm really busy right now so I can't read your story, so really sorry. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 22:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :It's just to keep the whole thing orderly. That one entry was from a while back before the rules were fully enforced. The Flash {talk} 22:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sometimes you've just got to weigh these things out. Readers will come, eventually :) The Flash {talk} 22:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :10. But, if you want to discuss things like that, I'd suggest you check out Forum:The Backyard. I generally don't like to take part in discussions like that, lol. The Flash {talk} 22:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You'll keep the same IP as long as you're in the same internet ID range as before. But, really, just create an account, it's better. The Flash {talk} 23:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Song of the month The song of the month will be updated shortly. I need to go through and see if I can find the old votes so I can add that to the archive. Give me time to fix this. — RRabbit42 23:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:okay No problem. But, really, please start reading the rules. I'm really talking about , which just makes me think you didn't read the requirements for FAs. I don't want to sound harsh, but as you're clearly becoming an active user here, you really need to check out the guidelines, sign your name, and, seriously, get an account, lol. Not only is it better than being an IP by a million-fold, but it will even help you gain more respect here (IPs are almost always recognized as spammers so becoming a user will help show people you're only here to help). Sorry again if I sound harsh, I'm just trying to help you out. Cheers and happy editing! The Flash {talk} 18:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC)